Freshly Feral
by superwolfgirl15
Summary: Mallory Schnieder was a regular 16 year old girl who just wanted to fit in, then she became a mutant. And not just any mutant but a female feral too. Now she is thrown into the mix of over dominating male ferals and mutant wars. All she needs to do now is just survive. Rating will change to M later.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the back seat of the car as my mom drove just staring out the window watching the trees go by. One, two, three; it was peaceful, serene. Unlike what my life has become in the past few days. It started 2 weeks ago...

I wake up feeling better than ever. After stretching and lazily getting out of bed I walk up to the mirror to see how bad my bed head is and instead see that I have muscles in places I never had them before.

I looked like an athlete but not too muscled, just lean. I make a muscle with my biceps, give it a squeeze and grin. That's when I notice my teeth.

I walk up to the mirror and grin widely using my fingers to open my mouth wider. I notice that my canines have grown longer both top and bottom but not so much that I'd have a hard time closing my mouth. Out of the corner of my eye I also see that my ears have become a little more pointed. I walk over to my dresser and sit down in the chair to process the new changes.

What was happening to me? I've already gone through puberty and I've read some books about it and this definitely does not happen to 16 year old girls that I'm aware of. I look down at my hands and stare at my nails just picking at them when they grow longer! They grew to be about an inch and a half longer and a hell of a lot sharper.

_Whoa! What the he-_

That's when I remembered reading in a science journal in a doctors office somewhere that mutants start to develop their powers around this age.

_'I'm a mutant...that... is so COOL!'_

I jump up in down in excitement dancing in place. I always wanted superpowers, I thought it was so cool and now I could help people in another way like save the world or something! I'm getting ahead of myself though I don't even know what I can do. I calm myself down and rush to get ready. I can't wait to tell my mom, I know she will accept me for who I am no mater what. I'm mildly autistic so this will be nothing to her.

While getting ready and shaving my legs I cut myself and watch as I instantly heal.

_'Oh that is just plain wicked.'_

After getting ready I leave my room and start to walk down the stairs. I stop before I smile and instead of walking down like I normally would I jump over the side and land on my feet and hand on the ground.

"Mallory? Did you drop something what is that noise?" I run into the kitchen seeing her drinking her coffee before I come to a full stop I yell, "Mom, Mom! I'm a mutant!"

She spits out her coffee, "WHAT?!"

I'm too excited to register her reaction, "I know isn't it exciting!"

She just stares at me like I suddenly grew wings, although that would have been cool too.

"Are you sure Mallory? I mean how do you know?" She ask's flustered.

"Look!" I stick my hand out in front of me and make my nails grow longer and then shorter over and over again.

"Okay STOP!" she yells.

"Mom?" I look at her saddened and she looks back at me.

"Oh honey I didn't mean it like that, it's just that well...this is very surprising is all."

"Oh, okay." I look at her half heartedly, she had a worried look on her face like when I had problems hanging out with other kids. I don't know If it was my autism or just me, but sometimes I preferred being alone to rather being with people. I would just wander off and explore or play with animals rather than people, sometimes it felt like that the animals understood me more than people did.

Also aside with me being autistic I was now a Jewish female mutant who had autism, oh yeah the worlds's going to love me. As if I didn't have enough problems whether it was academic or social now people are going to want to hurt me or worse because I'm a mutant, that thought hadn't occurred to me until now. I can see why my mom was so worried.

"Hey mom it's going to be okay" I walk over to her and gave her a hug.

She hugs me back and squeezes, "I know baby I'm just worried about you, the world's not always a kind place like you think it is."

She was right and I knew it, I always wanted to think the best of people but I knew that there were things out there bigger and nastier than I knew of.

Just as we were done hugging the phone rang, my mom let go and went over to the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hello Mrs. Schneider, this is Charles Xavier from Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters I would like to speak to you about your daughter Mallory."_

My mother's eyes widen. I sit there giving her a puzzled look but she just looks away, I notice then that I can hear the man on the other end of the phone as clear as day so I decide to listen in.

_"-my school offers a wide curriculum that can fit your daughters needs, I would like to set up a meeting so we can meet in person and discuss this topic further."_

The man on the other end sounded nice and soothing, he had a slight British accent that made him sound sophisticated. Charles Xavier, where have I heard-OH! He was the man I saw on TV talking about mutant rights with a redheaded woman and a blue fuzzy man.

Before she was done talking I walked over and grabbed the phone from her more forcefully than I meant to, didn't know my own strength anymore.

"When can we meet?!" I said excitedly out of breath. I hear him chuckle on the other end of the phone.

_"As soon as you'd like my dear."_

"I have spring break starting next week how about then on Friday at 1pm?"

I look at my mom for approval and she nods still looking concerned but more calm after talking to Xavier.

_"It's set then, although I would suggest talking to your mother about it first. See you then Mallory."_

Putting the phone down I sit down with my mom again and we talk and argue for over an hour convincing her that I need to do this.

She see's a look of determination mixed with something a little more dominating in her daughters eyes than she has ever seen before. It frightens her a little.

Noticing the change of smell from her normally vanilla flavored sent-

_'Wait since when has my mom smelled of Vanilla?'_

I notice it was tinged with a bitter scent, not too powerful but enough for me to sneeze a little, looks like my nose has gotten more enhanced as well, VERY enhanced.

Over the week I started noticing some other changes, besides my enhanced hearing and smell my eyesight was more enhanced as well along with my sense of taste, which was a plus and a minus.

Great food tasted even better than before but bad food tasted even more disgusting.

My strength, speed, agility, and stamina were enhanced as well. Not so much as I can pick up a car or anything. I found out when I was at my Muay Tai kickboxing lesson I was a much better fighter than I was before, I took down the teacher! Well, more than took down I accidentally kicked him across the room, I had to quit classes after that.

It was all a haze almost everything seemed to slow down as it all happened, I saw everything so clearly yet all I could hear was the sound of my heart pumping in my ears calm and steady. Then I heard a crack.

When I came out of it I saw him on the other side of the room surrounded by other students kneeled around him. I heard them whisper that I cracked one of his ribs and almost broke another.

It only started to get worse after that.

I went to the stables to school the horses one day but when I got near them they all flipped out! It was as if they were afraid that I'd jump in and eat them.

I went in and tried to calm them down, they smelled bitter.

I figured out that the bitter smell that I caught earlier before from my mom was the smell of fear, it was horrible.

I went to touch one of the horses but instead got kicked in the chest and fell on the ground when one of them reared up. Before I got trampled on the ground I rolled and ran away into the tack shed of the barn.

My chest hurt like hell and I tried to lift up my shirt but winced in pain and found that I couldn't. I probably broke or cracked a rib. Panicking I took out a claw and cut the middle of my shirt I saw had my breath caught in my throat and tears welled up in my eyes.

My chest was red, dark blue, and bleeding. There was a hoof shaped mark that was fading and slowly turning yellow. I stared at my chest until it fully healed. I stretched and turned my torso making sure everything was okay, probably not the smartest thing but I didn't know what else to do. I have never broken anything before so I don't know the full extent of my healing capabilities.

I drove home straight away after that, cleaning up and throwing away my clothes before my mom could see. I stared at the picture of my brother and I on the wall after that. I wish he was here but we haven't heard from him in a year. He used to send me letters but now they are few and in between. He left a week after my mom and him got into a fight, he started behaving differently 3 weeks after he turned 17.

I never thought anything of it until now. Just as I was about to finish that thought my mom came in. We were leaving to see Xavier in a few days, I now had more questions than I would have liked to have had before. My mom doesn't know what has been going on and I hope she never will, I don't think I could stand it if my own mother feared me.

So here we are back in the car 2 hours away from Xavier's school. I look out the window expecting to see it in the distance.

Instead I hear the roar of an engine outside, I turn around in my seat and open the window and stick my head out, at first I saw nothing, but then slowly I watch as a man in a leather jacket wearing no helmet approached us from behind.

_'Crazy man'_

He must have been a mile or so away but it sounded like he was right next to me. As he approached I got a side glare from him as he drove next to us.

He fully turned his head and I saw him stiffen. We stared at each other for what must have been a minute. I heard my mom calling my name telling me to get back in so I ducked back into my seat.

He seemed to have come to his senses and he just smirked and sped up ahead of us in the same direction we were going.

_'Cheeky bastard'_

I blushed lightly and I had no idea why, something inside me was thrilled when I first saw him.

_'Stupid girl he is probably a billion times older than you no need for a school girl crush plus you probably wont see him again...ever'_


	2. Chapter 2

[Authors note: I'm new to writing fan-fiction but I have read quite a few stories and thought I'd give it a go, reviews are welcome. Let me know if I'm doing this right I've noticed that there is a sort of format to these stories.

[Also the Professor and Cyclops do not die I never liked that in the movies. This story takes place after Alkali Lake X-Men three hasn't happened. My story takes place in the Marvel Movieverse but not along a specific story line.]

_'Thoughts'_

**_Telepathy_**

**Wolverine P.O.V**

I was driving back from Alkali Lake to pay my last respects to Jeanie. I loved her but she didn't love me and I wasn't a man who chased after a woman that didn't want me none. It was fun to ruffle boy scouts feathers but in the end I knew she'd never be mine.

So here I am driving back on my chopper. I always get odd looks when people see me with no helmet on but I don't need one, the ol' healing factor would have me fixed as good as new. Having your bones laced in metal didn't hurt none either.

As I'm driving I see a car ahead of me heading in the same direction.

It was then that I caught a whiff of something. It was the damn sweetest thing I'd ever smelled. Smelled like newly fallen rain, flowers, and warm earth.

I sped up to get a closer look of who the smell belonged to.

It was then that I glanced and saw a young girl. I fully turned my head and stiffened. She was just a pup.

_Damn she smells good though_

She had dirty blonde hair and blue doe like eyes full of innocence, like she never saw a terrible thing in her life. She had a pretty face; not beautiful, but I had a feeling that when she got older she was gonna be.

We stared at each other for about a minute, her hair moving in front of her face and all around her until I heard-

"Mallory! Get your head back in the car now!"

Must have been her mother or somethin.

I smirk and speed on a head, missing the sweet smell of the young girl. I had a feeling I'd be seeing her soon though.

**Mallory P.O.V**

As we pull up through the gates I can't help but gape at the mansion that was in front of us. It was HUGE!

A huge smile spreads across my face, thrilled and excited about the fact that this could be my new home.

After my mom parks the car I all but stumble out and jog up to the front door of the mansion. I wait until my mom is with me before I knock. It was then that I turn my head and my eyes widen.

The bike from the road was parked in front of the school.

_'Oh boy'_

I turn my head back towards the door and before I knock the door opens. A man wearing ruby colored sunglasses opens the door.

"Hi please come in my name is Scott Summers."

He holds the door open and my mom and I walk in. Before my mom can make introductions for me I stick out my hand.

"Hi I'm Mallory and this is my mom."

He shakes my hand and then my mom's.

"Follow me this way and I'll lead you to the Professor's office"

As we follow him down the long hallway I can't help look left and right at everything before me. The house was beautiful. It was nicely furnished and updated with the latest electronics but looked like something out of a 19th century novel.

I can't wait to explore this place, first I'll met the professor and hopefully he'll give us a tour.

He leads us to a door and tells us to wait for a few minutes before he walks away.

As he is walking away I crane my neck to the side to see him round the corner.

_'Wow, he's cute is everyone here this good looking? Wonder if I'll see the man on the bike again."_

Just when I thought of him he comes out of the office and stops in front of me. He makes a 'Hmph' sound before he turns and leaves.

"You'll have to forgive Logan, social graces are not one of his most upstanding qualities but he is good man nonetheless."

We walk into the office and sit in the chairs in front of his desk.

"It's good to meet you both face to face, I'm Professor Charles Xavier."

My mom smiles, "Yes it's nice to meet you too Professor."

Before he started talking again I asked, "I'm sorry professor but how did you find out about me? I only came into my powers a week ago."

"Ah yes I had a feeling you would ask that." He gave a knowing smirk.

"We have a machine here called Cerebro that can locate new mutants anywhere on the planet, we actually first detected you when you were thirteen, but it wasn't until now that your powers developed further."

I looked at him in shock.

"Wait, I was already a mutant at thirteen? But why now?"

"We like to categorize your mutation as feral. Now ferals, female ones at that, don't develop their powers fully until they are older so as not to attract fellow male ferals. Males however develop around that time in order to protect themselves and their pack so to speak."

I had a feeling I knew what he meant by 'attract' but my mom asked anyway.

"What do you mean by 'attract' professor?"

My mom's not an idiot but I think she needed to hear it out loud.

"There are only a certain number of female ferals, as to why we are still not sure, but the gene for feral mutation favors the Y chromosome. But when there is a female feral the male ferals all feel an instinctual need to claim her as their mate. When a female feral comes of age she permeates off certain pheromones to let other male ferals know she is ready to mate."

Wow he didn't cut any corners with that one. I looked back at my mom and she was just staring at him as if he turned purple.

"Mallory can you step outside for a moment I need to talk to the professor" She say's slowly.

I look at her and she was still staring at the professor. I look back at him.

"It's quite alright Mallory your mother and I have a few matters to go over anyway, why don't you go explore the mansion and the grounds, I can have a fellow student show you around if you'd like."

"No it's alright I can find my way on my own."

"We'll call you back as soon as we are done."

I get up from my chair and turn to exit the room. When I make it to the door I look back at them and close the door. As much as I would have loved to listen in I had a mansion to explore.

I toured the mansion pretty quickly. I didn't go up stairs since I figured that's where the bedrooms were and what wasn't open was locked. Not that I haven't tried lock picking before but this wasn't my house so I left it alone. With these nails though I really should take it up as a hobby.

I decided to take a look at the grounds. As I step out the back door I stand there for a moment, close my eyes and take a deep breath.

I smell the scents of many students that have come through here along with the smell of a forest nearby. I take another whiff and smell something familiar.

_'Horses?'_

I open my eyes again and seen everything in black and white but the only things with color are the scent trails I picked up. I follow the green one and it leads me to a horse stable.

I haven't been around horses since the incident, but it's been too long since I've been near them so I decide to go in anyways throwing caution to the wind.

I open the stable door and slowly walk in trying not to spook the horses. Everything is so calm and quiet aside from the neighs here and there and the swatting of tails. I've missed being around horses. The way they pick their ears up when listening in, the feel of their muzzle, and especially the smell of their breath. It's one of my favorite smells, warm sweet hay.

I approach one of the horses slowly and stand in front of it's stall and read the label with it's name on it.

_'Midnight? How appropriate'_

He was seventeen hands and pitch black with a white star on his forehead. I reach out my hand to pet him forgetting what happened last time when he pulls his ears flat back against his head and backs away neighing in panic while starting to rear.

I pull my hand away quickly and back away so fast I hit my back against the wall.

" RAAAARGH DAMMIT!"

I turn and punch a hole in the wall. After the red haze clears I pull my hand out and stare at it. It was full of splinters and bleeding.

"Dammit…"

I slide my back against the wall and cry, I try to hold back my tears but I just let them flow not by the pain but saddened instead by losing one of the things I loved most along with a part of who I used to be.

I sit there not bothering to wipe away my tears when I hear the door creak.

I don't bother to turn my head, I recognize the smell, it was the man on the bike, Logan I think that's what the Professor had called him.

I hid my head between my hair not wanting him to see me in my pathetic state.

"You know I can think of better ways to redecorate this place."

I smile and turn my head towards his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wolverine P.O.V**

I was meeting with Chuck and filling him in on my latest exploits and talking about another mind session when I hear one-eye's footsteps outside the door coming along the hallway. Then I smell _her, _I tense. The Professor see's this.

"Is something wrong Logan?" He looks at me concerned, brows furrowing a little.

"Naw nothing just thought I heard somethin."

He see's my lie, you can never lie to a telepath they can just read your mind, but that ain't Chuck he just knows me too damn well.

"Logan..."

"I don't know... it's the new kid outside the door, I caught her scent on the way over here and now I can't get her out of my head."

I shake my head and run my hands through my hair in frustration.

"Logan, I can sense your frustration and what I am about to tell you does not leave this room is that understood? The only other person who knows of this is Hank."

He gives me a look that would freeze a man in place. I just nod my head.

"Miss Schneider, Mallory, is a female feral which there are few of. Why we are not sure, but there are more male ferals. Mallory is letting off pheromones that are attracting fellow male ferals that is the effect you are feeling; the overwhelming sense to protect her and be around her...and possibly more."

I quirk my eyebrow, he clears his throat and continues.

"Now every feral has a mate, I am charging you with protecting her and guarding her from other ferals until she finds her true mate. Being what she is will put her in danger constantly now."

"What if I can't control myself around her?"

"I believe in you Logan you have a sense of control over your instincts unlike anyone I have ever met, I trust you with this task, and it will be a challenging one."

"What if, I'm her mate?" I say it before I can stop myself.

He looks at me for a minute before saying,

"If that is the case then I expect you to wait until she is older to reveal that to her. We don't know the telltale signs of how a female feral will react when she finds her mate. As Mallory is young I expect she won't be able to tell until she is a little bit older."

"How are ya gonna break this to her mother?"

Chuck pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs.

"Very delicately, her mother is very resistant on letting her stay, I will try to convince her without revealing too much."

I get up from my chair. "Well good luck with that."

He smiles and before I open the door he say's "Oh and Logan, your overseeing of Mallory starts now."

I roll my eyes and mumble. "Oh joy babysitting just what I need more of."

I open the door and see her sitting in the chair looking up at me. I let out an 'hmph' and leave to work on my bike.

_1 hour later..._

I'm working on my bike tightening some gears when I hear it.

"RAAAARGH DAMMIT!"

I stand up quickly dropping the wrench and unsheathe my claws.

'**_Everything is fine Logan; Mallory is just letting off some frustration. Why don't you go check on her to see if she's alright.'_**

I re-sheath my claws and track her sent to the stables.

I slowly crack the door open and see her back against the wall sitting down head between her knees. I look above next to her and see the hole in the wall.

"Ya know I can this of better ways to redecorate this place."

She lifts her head up and turns toward me and gives me a small smile. I see her eyes are red from crying, that and the smell of tears.

"Yeah I guess this place would wanna make me cry too, it's pretty damn ugly. Pretty sure whoever decorated this place did it with a blindfold on.

I hear her giggle; it was the most adorable sound I'd ever heard.

_Adorable? What? I don't find nothin adorable._

"Heh heh, It's not that." She wipes her eyes with her the back of her hand and moves her hair outta her face. I move closer to her and squat down.

"What's the matter then?"

She looks me up in my eyes, all amusement gone.

"I tried to pet Midnight but he's scared of me, just like all of the other horses at the barn I used to ride at."

"Used to? Why'd you stop?"

I had a feelin I knew why but I think she needed to talk about it, I doubt she's told her mother what's been happenin.

"I went to school the horses and get all of their gear on; instead I got a hoof in the chest, it hurt like hell but I healed quickly." She looks away.

I put my hand under her chin and gently turn her head to face me.

"Hey, that ain't nothin to be ashamed of. Your changing and they sense it, c'mere."

I take her hand and stand up pulling her with me. I walk her back to Midnights stable.

"You just gotta be patient and show 'em there's nothin to be afraid of."

I take her hand and hold it out. I make clicking noises with my mouth to get him over. He slowly walks over and stops halfway. We stand there for what feels like forever hand still stretched out palm up. Her hand is so small in mine, soft too a little calloused from working at a barn but other than that surprisingly soft. Midnight stretches his head out and sniffs, he then walks over and sniffs her hand. I take her hand once the horse stops sniffin it and bring it up to his face to stroke him. I take my hand away and she continues to pet him. I look at her face and she's happy, truly happy.

"See you just gotta show 'em that there's nothin to fear, baby steps."

She looks back at me tears brimming her eyes.

"Thank you Logan, thank you so much."

She looks back at the horse lovingly.

"I thought I lost apart of myself, afraid that... I wasn't going to be me anymore y'know?"

"Kid y'got no idea."

Just then as we were enjoying a few more minutes of peace...

**_"Logan, if you would be so kind as to escort Mallory back to the mansion..."_**

**_"Her mother's not gonna let her stay is she?"_**

I hear him mentally sigh.

**_"No she is not, she is very adamant in keeping her at home because of her autism. I explained to her the dangers of having a new feral around but she is very persistent in saying that she can handle her daughter and that we wouldn't have the right accommodations for her."_**

**_"She's autistic?" _**

**_"Yes, but a very mild case of autism barely noticeable because of years of therapy, unless you know the signs and analyze her closely you can not tell."_**

**_"Does she even realize her daughters changing, she ain't gonna be the same girl anymore."_**

I look back down at her and she's looking at me eyebrow quirked.

**_"Sadly, there is nothing we can do as she is under age thus it is her guardian's decision."_**

**_"What about her father? Does he get a say?"_**

**_"They are divorced and have been for quite some time, he disappeared a few years after their divorce."_**

**_"Single mother raising a special needs kid, starting to see why she's so protective." _**

**_"Exactly."_**

**_"Alright I'll bring her on over."_**

"Um Logan? Are you all right? You got a little spacey for a bit."

"Yeah I'm fine your mom's leavin though so it's time to bring ya back"

"Oh, okay umm..." She looks toward the hole in the wall and points.

"What about-"

I wave my hand in the air, "It's fine things break around here all the time."

"Alright." She shrugs her shoulders.

On the way back to the school I turn my head and see her claws out picking splinters out of her hand. By the time we make it back to the front door her mother grabs the hand that held the splinters. Mallory winces a bit as there are still some stuck in there.

Her mother notices and takes her hand and looks at it.

"Mallory, what happened to your hand? What have you done?" She raises her voice a little.

"Mom it's alright-"

"No it's not alright! Professor Xavier I'm so sorry-"

"It's alright Mrs. Schneider these things happen."

"Well thank you for your time, come on Mallory."

"But mom what about-?"

"We'll discuss it in the car."

She drags her daughter to the car and looks back at us eyes pleadingly. I growl internally and take a step forward, the inner Wolverine in me scratching against the mental bars keeping him at bay not liking the idea of seeing her go.

"No Logan." He shakes his head.

She pulls her hand away from her mother's grasp and runs back to Charles.

"Mallory!"

"Hold on I won't be a sec!"

She runs up to Charles and stops.

"Thank you for allowing me to tour your school Professor Xavier."

"There's no need for thanks it was a pleasure having you."

"I wish I could stay here but-"

"I know Mallory I know." He hands her his card, "If you ever have the need to contact me don't hesitate."

She takes the card from him, looks at it and then put's it in her pocket.

"Don't worry I won't. And Logan," She surprise's me with a hug and I hesitantly return it. "Thank you for showing me that I'm still the same girl that I was before I became what I am." She nuzzles her head in my chest, it almost makes me want to purr if I could.

"No problem kid." I take one more whiff of her hair before I let her go and she runs back to her car.

As they drive off I say, "So what now?"

Chuck puts his hands together under his chin in a contemplating manner.

"Now we wait and pray nothing terrible happens to her and that she keeps in touch which I think she will, till then watch over her Logan."

He rolls back into the house after that and I stand there watching the car drive off into the distance.


	4. Quick update!

Okay quick update. I have been trying to post a new chapter daily, and I will get back to that I'm trying to deal with some issues (nothing serious just college ugh) I have not stopped thinking about the story, but please let ME write the story I have a vision for it and while I greatly love the enthusiasm, love, and ideas let me write the story the way I see it please.

Reviews are highly welcomes and I love the support, your all wonderful people!

Chow!

p.s. Mallory is going to be 19 turning 20 soon I'm not a perv ;D


	5. Chapter 4

**Mallory P.O.V**

_3 months later..._

Things returned to as much as normal could be now. I sent emails to the Professor talking to him about my mutation among other things, I always sent him an email once a week at 7pm on the dot, I liked being weirdly precise like that sometimes. I was able to take up riding horses again thanks to Logan.

As for kickboxing I had to buy my own punching bags really heavy duty ones and set them out in the backyard, I say "bags" because I go through them in a month at least, that was last years birthday money down the drain.

I started working out, more like training myself harder than I had before. I had excess energy that came out of nowhere and no place to put it. I started getting up earlier, running five miles out in the woods and back behind our house. I never really explored them before out of fear of getting lost. With my new sense of smell though I can find my way back. There's not a path back there so I'm jumping off of rocks, swinging from branches, and overall making a path since I run so often now.

Mom was against it at first but I told her that if I couldn't run back there I'd go crazy. She asked why I couldn't jog out front like a normal person. I told her I wasn't normal anymore and I run at inhuman speeds now so I'd be noticed. After that she didn't argue.

It was fantastic running in the woods, I felt so alive and free. Everything smelt so fresh and it was beautiful. Seeing a place like this reminds me of how big the world is and how much there is to see.

I've always had places I wanted to travel to, but now more than ever I want to go to Canada. Something in me just calls me north to the wild. I don't even need a compass I just know where it is. I don't know if it's me or the animal in me which I'm convinced is a wolf for some strange reason; just call it instinct, intuition, or whatever.

On occasion I'd get the feeling like someone was watching me, again instinct. I wasn't bothered by it though it was strangely comforting, why I'm not sure I guess it felt familiar. It was good to know someone was watching my back. In a non-creepy way of course.

School was a different story; I couldn't wait till summer break. Everything smelled terrible at the school. Too many girls wearing perfume or something. I come back from spring break and I couldn't stop sneezing the whole day, I was almost sent home.

I was back at home out for my daily jog running though the woods as usual. As I ran I feel so many things hit me at once. There was a small spring a mile to my right, a dead animal left over from a hunt to my left in front of me, and all of the plants letting off different smells varying from mint to pine. I felt the inner animal in me want to be free. And for a minute without a second thought I let it.

If I thought I saw, smelt, felt things before it didn't compare to this. I felt a new energy rippling through my body and I took off. It feels so exhilarating! I feel so alive and wild!

And then I feel it.

I feel a burning pain in my leg an it intensifies.

"AAAHH!"

I fall on the ground and tumble a few paces before a tree stops me making a thunking sound.

"Oof!"

I slowly sit up ignoring the pain on my forehead. The adrenaline pumping through me makes everything dull. I look down at my leg and see it slightly deformed.

I start panicking.

_ohmygodohmygod what the hell is happening to my leg!_

I calm down, close my eyes, and breathe sending the animal, the wolf back in its place in my head.

_Breath in and out...in... out_

I look back at my leg and see it's normal again. The shoe is ripped and stretched like my pants but it's back to normal. If I didn't know any better I'd say that my leg was starting to look like-

_The leg of a wolf..._

Blood starts to drip in my eyes but by the time I bring my hand up to my forehead the gash is already healed.

_Maybe I hit my head too hard and am seeing things..._

I push my self up and walk back to the house, forgetting the blood on my forehead.

When I get back to the house I take off my shoes outside of the kitchen and open he screen door. I'm about to walk up stairs when my mom yells.

"Mallory! Where the hell have you been! It's dark and- is that blood on your forehead?!"

I try to walk up stairs too tired to deal with this when she grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"Look me in the eyes when I'm talking to you!" She starts yelling some more telling me I need to do as she says, listen to her, and be more responsible. My eyes are half closed when something in me snaps, my eyes snap open as well.

A growl rips through my throat and I yank my arm out of her hand and shove her against the wall and roar in her face. After I'm done I'm left panting still looking her in her eyes. All I can hear is her heartbeat.

_Why is her heart beating so fast?_ A part of me thinks and then I hear her say in a quivering voice,

"Mallory, y-your eyes..."

I come to my senses and let go of her horrified. I run from her up to my room and slam the door locking it. I go into my bathroom and stare at my eyes.

They're bright yellow reminding me of a full moon with my pupils extremely dilated. I watch as I calm down they slowly turn back to their normal shade of blue along with the pupils going back to normal size.

I stand there for a few more minutes not sure what to do trying to understand what happened. She was yelling and she grabbed me and I... snapped. I felt the wolf within me not wanting to submit or something and then, that happened.

I run my hands through my hair and look back up in the mirror at myself _really _looking. I realize that I couldn't stay here anymore. I had to leave home for good.

_2 weeks later..._

After my "episode" I avoided contact with people for their safety as well as mine, people were starting to notice so I tried to convince my mom to let me go back to Xavier's but she still refused even with what happened. Since plan A was a no go operation flight was now in play.

What that encompassed was running away to Canada. I thought about emailing Xavier but thought against it. I'm under aged and there was nothing they could do, I was on my own.

I started going to the library and reading books on survival, plants, and researching Canada in general. If I was going to runaway there I needed to know about my future home.

**Xavier P.O.V**

Mallory was late on emailing which was not like her. I decided to call Logan in.

'**_Logan meet me in my office now.'_**

Logan walks in 4 minutes after I contacted him telepathically wearing his uniform. He roughly pulls out a chair and falls into it arms crossed.

"What's this about Chuck I was in the middle of a training session kicking furballs ass."

"Your training session will have to wait Logan something is wrong with Mallory."

He leans forward no longer relaxed and gazes at me intently.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure, as you know Mallory and I have been in contact via email for the past three months since her visit. I have been receiving emails from her at exactly 7pm. As of two weeks ago the emails stopped. At first I thought it was because she was simply busy as usually teenagers are, but when I tried to scan for her using cerebro after the second week I picked up distress."

He tenses after this. "Why can't you just read her mind?"

I lean back in my chair and clasp my hands together, looking off into space thinking of how to answer his question. I bring my gaze back to Logan.

"At first it wasn't a problem but now... something's changed her feral mutation is evolving faster than I expected it to and now I can't get a clear read of her mind. It's clouded and I'm only able to pick up few emotions, but what I felt was distress and anger, I fear-"

Before I could continue Logan holds a hand up and stops me.

"Say no more Chuck I'll go check on the kid."

I sigh in relief, "Thank you Logan this would put my mind at ease greatly."

As he got up from his chair and left my office I only hoped that his visit would prove me wrong.

**Logan P.O.V**

I didn't bother changing out of my uniform, just threw my jacket on, hopped on my bike, and sped out of there.

Last time I checked on Mal was a month ago. I kept my word to Chuck and checked on her every now and then, not that I needed to be asked I don't think I would've been able to stay away from her long even if I could. Even though the Man saw that she was too young all the Wolverine saw was a young, fertile, strong, beautiful female that wasn't claimed.

_Mine!_

I rolled my eyes and the animal in me growled. I knew he claimed her as his mate the first time he saw her not that I wanted to admit it. It was ME that had the problem with that. She was too young, when she was older maybe...

The Wolverine rumbled in delight at that, thinking of her made him calm and tame. No one had been able to do that, not even Jean.

Thinking of Mal I raced ahead to her house hoping that the Wolverine wouldn't be needed.

**Malloy P.O.V**

I was reading a book about wolves intrigued about the duel nature inside of me. Even before I was a mutant wolves fascinated me. I sat there curled up in my pajamas with my book when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!"

I got up from the couch dog-earing the page and walked to the door. As soon as I cracked it open the smell of the person at the door hit me like a train; I knew who it was. I opened the door fully and just stood there staring wide eyed.

"Hey sis, you gonna let me in?"


	6. Chapter 5

[Attention readers! There is cussing in this chapter!]

"Hey sis, you gonna let me in?"

"David…." I whisper.

I stood there for a moment just taking him in. He's changed…A LOT. He was bulkier and more scruffy looking, his brown hair a little longer and in his hazel eyes a bit. He wore a faded leather jacket and a black t-shirt that fitted him nicely along with a pair of jeans and gym shoes. He smelled of fresh earth with a hint of a musky sent and a pinch of vanilla like mom.

"Um Mal? You gonna let me in or are we just gonna stand in the door way all night."

"Uh yeah come in come in…" As soon as he's in the house I jump him and give him a hug.

"Where the hell have you been? I've missed you so much." We stand there for a minute just hugging each other. I pull away from him and look him in the eyes and punch his shoulder.

"Why the hell did you stop writing me I was worried sick!" I fold my arms and scowl at him.

"Ow! You've gotten stronger." I hear him mumble, "A lot stronger…"

"Yeah well I've been working out plus I've changed a lot too." I walk away from him and sit back down on the couch.

"I can see that. It's also one of the reasons I've come back." He sits on the opposite end of me on the couch.

"What, so you weren't going to ever come back, not even for me?" I look at him hurt.

"Don't twist what I'm trying to say Mal of course I was going to come back for you, always."

"Then why did you stop writing? I called but you had no working number, I emailed you but you never answered, the only time I could reach you was through snail mail and even then it was rare I heard from you" I say frustrated.

" I have my reasons…. I've been with Dad."

I stare at him wide-eyed and lean forward. "What? You…. you've been with dad?"

He runs his hands through his hair. "Yeah it's kind of complicated he's helping me go through some things."

"Like what? What is so damn secretive you couldn't tell me!" I shout raising my hands in the air.

"I didn't want to scare you- wait, Mom never told you?"

"Told me what?"

I see David look up from me to behind me eyes glowering and I swear I think they turned yellow.

"Why don't you tell her Mom? Tell her you're shameful secret."

I turn around seeing her standing there fists clenched, I can't believe I didn't hear her come in.

"Mom?" I look at her puzzled.

"What are you doing here?" she practically hisses, "I told you to never come back!"

_She what?_

"It's not your decision to make anymore she's like us now so she's coming with us."

Now I was just confused. Where the hell was I when this all happened?

"I can take care of her! I raised her and protected her unlike your father! He's a good for nothing cheating sack of shit!"

"Mom…." I look at her saddened. I knew Dad cheated and it had hurt her but it still stung when she talked about him like that. He was still my father.

By this time David got up from the couch and Mom approached, both of them standing on each side of me yelling. David looked down at me.

"Since Mom wont explain I will. The reason I left Mallory was be cause of this."

He lifts up his hand and I watch shocked, his nails start to elongate just like mine did but his are longer and jet-black where as mine are still the same color if not off white.

"I'm just like you Mal, Dad came by and explained what we are, he knew I was changing. He's just like us too."

"Mutants?" I ask not seeing how it was a big deal.

"Yeah, but we're something more, something called the Dominant Species. I know that sounds self absorbed but it's a different species of mutant based with feral attributes."

I stare at him in disbelief waiting for him to continue. "Mom knew what he was when they married and Dad's been alive for a lot longer than normal people, you have other siblings believe it or not but it stops with us, your still the youngest sorry to say."

He smirks trying to make me smile, even with the gravity of this new information it works; he's always been able to make me smile.

"How…. how many other siblings do we have."

"The ones that are still alive because they are like us? Five and they're all guys; you're the first female feral in this family. All the more reason you need to come back with me it's not safe for you anymore."

"Why-"

"She's not going anywhere with you!"

"It's not your decision any more!

"It is my fucking decision I'm her fucking mother!"

They kept going back and forth at each other, their yelling grating against my ears. I hated when people yelled, even before my hearing became even more sensitive than it already was. I put my hands over my ears and duck my head.

_Stop it stop it stop it stop it…._

I feel the burning sensation all over my body this time, as the animal within me wants to burst free.

_It hurts so much…._

I get up from the couch and shove both of them away from me, both of them hitting the wall with force. I fall to the floor hunched over and shaking.

"Mal?"

"hhnnnn it hurts… so… much…"

"Mal look at me, breathe…." I hear David say while slowly approaching me/

"Don't touch her!"

I snap. My whole body is aflame with pain and I throw my head back and let out an ear-piecing roar mixed with a scream.

"AAAAAAHHHHHRRRRRRR!"

I feel my body start to shift and change, bones break and reform in different places. It feels like my skin is on fire. I open my eyes not even noticing I closed them and see light brown fur growing on my arm. I hear the sound of my clothes ripping, not being able to fit on my no irregularly shaped body. The pain slowly fades away and I stand stumbling and knocking over the couch. I'm taller than I was before, _Much_ taller.

I hear mumbling sounds and turn to see David and Mom looking up at me wide eyed. I still can't quite hear what they are saying, I feel like I've been reborn if that's possible. Blinking rapidly trying to get used to everything I wobble and fall against the wall hearing a crashing sound. I shake my head and open my eyes. Everything was so much brighter. I look around and sniff the air it stinks of panic and again the bitter taste of fear.

I snuff and look toward the source of the smell. As I approach I see David grab Mom and push her behind him. I growl at that.

He gets in a battle stance. I see his mouth form words that sound familiar but I don't understand him.

As I approach him I look to the side and see a mirror. Is stop and stare at myself in the mirror.

I fully see the new me. I look like a giant werewolf that was the only way to describe it. My fur was a light brown color and my eyes shone brightly like the full moon. I looked down at my hands and saw giant black claws attached to big furry hands. I look down at my legs and see why I had trouble standing at first; they were now like the hind legs of a wolf with claws on my toes as well now. I look back at my face and my head looks like that of a wolf, I open my mouth and see sharp pearly whites and even larger and sharper canine teeth. I bring up my hand and run it down my face and pat the rest of my body. Everything was covered in fur and I was now large and muscled.

Standing on my hind legs I throw my head back and howl in pain. I then look back at my family and then run on all fours and run into the wall making a giant hole. I shake the dust and broken pieces of the wall off and proceed to run north away from the place I once called home and into the woods.

**Logan P.O.V**

I'm almost by the house when I hear a scream.

_Mallory!_

I push the special button on the bike and go faster than I was before. By the time I'm there I don't even stop the bike fully, I hop off and the bike falls with a thud. It's Scooters chopper so I ain't to worried about it.

I run to the house and stop. There's a giant hole in the wall and the furniture in the house is thrown around. I see a boy by the Mrs. and I run and throw him up against the wall.

I unsheathe two claws and have the third and inch in front of his face.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" I growl out.

The boy in front of me growls and I see his eyes shift to yellow.

_Ah shit…_

He punches me in the face and then kicks me in the middle of my chest. I grab his foot, twist him and throw him on the ground. I hold him down pinned and put my claws on his neck making him bleed a little.

"Bub, if you think you can walk out of here without a head then by all means go ahead and try."

I glare at him in his eyes challenging him; he looks away realizing he ain't the top dog in this game.

"Good boy, now tell me what happened!"

He chokes out the words, "My… Sister." I was so enraged that I failed to notice his smell matched that of his sister a little bit.

I get off of him and pull him up with me.

I look back at the Mrs. and see her there sitting down with her head in her hands not seeing anything.

"She's in shock but she'll be fine, who are you?" He say's rolling his shoulder I notice that his neck starts to heal.

"A friend, your sister came by Xavier's school for the gifted three months ago and I was coming here to check on her, heard she might be in trouble."

"You always keep track of new mutants like this?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Whether they need our help or not."

"What do you think?" He say's sarcastically gesturing to the whole house.

"I think you need all the help you can get."

"Well let's go track her then." He starts to head out.

"You wont find her." I hear from behind us. "She'll be long gone by now…"

I look down at her and help her up and set her on the couch still standing in one piece.

"What do you mean?"

"She, …she changed." She looked toward the wall and that's when I saw claw marks, I quirk an eyebrow.

"You can give me full blown details later, I'm gonna look around some more, get your mom a drink or somethin, looks like she can use one."

I head towards the one place in the house where her scent is the strongest, her room. I enter room and stand in the middle and look around. Unlike most of the teenage girls rooms back at the mansion her room isn't covered in teeny bop posters. Instead the walls are covered with art and horse ribbons.

I walk over to her desk and see pencils and art supplies everywhere, I pick up a sketchbook and flip it to the latest drawings. I stop at the date from three months ago. She drew the interior of the mansion, the grounds, and some of the students she saw. She drew Charles a few times and then I turn the page and I see a full page with my face on it.

The drawing of me was the one with the most detail. She carefully shaded my features, instead of making me scowl as I'm told I do all the time by Kitty she drew me looking at peace. I tear out the page and put it in my pocket. I turn the next page and see some more head sketches of me. She drew me quite a lot I smirk at that.

I set down her sketchbook and sniff around the room. Aside from the sketchbook with having her sent on it the most recently I smell something under the table. I kneel down and look under the table and see a map taped there.

I tear off the map and take another whiff. I look towards her backpack and see some books she checked out recently about how to survive in the wild and a book about plants.

_Looks like she's been planning on running for awhile_

I take what I find and enter the living room. I only see the mother in the living room.

"Where's your kid?"

She took a swig of her beer and set it down on the ground. "He left, we could never stand each other for long, Mallory said it was because we're too much alike." She smiles.

"He's not very patient and I'm assuming he's gone to report what happened to his father so then he and his damn hounds can find her."

I walk in front of her. "Lady I don't have time for riddles and shit tell me what I gotta know so I can find your daughter."

She looks up at me, "When I first saw you I knew what you were, you remind me of her father in certain ways. Her father was a feral too, we were happy for fourteen years and then the bastard fucks another woman." She picks up her beer again and takes another swig.

"I told him if he pulled that shit with me I'd divorce his as and I did, He wasn't too happy but I said tough shit. He made a promise though, if any of our kids became like him he'd come for them. It was then that I hired a private investigator. Turns out he had other kids; I wouldn't be surprised considering how many women he's probably fucked. He has five other sons that are like him still alive at least, god knows how many kids he has in the ground. Man can't keep his dick in his pants."

"When David turned I tried to put up with it but I couldn't it was too painful having him around. His father came by like he said he would and collected David, I told him I never wanted to see him again."

"I never told Mallory, I did it for her own protection if she knew what kind of man her father was it would break her heart. I assumed she wouldn't end up like him since he had no daughters like her so when she did, It was a shocker."

"I knew she wouldn't be like her father and I'd be damned if he got her hands on her, she's too gentle to be exposed to that kind of shit." She takes another swing.

I decide not to tell her what I found in her kid's room, woman would become an alcoholic if I did that. By the way she's chugging her beer I'd be surprised if she wasn't already.

"I'll find her, and I promise you I'll bring her back safe, but lady, you really should have let her stay at the school, she ain't gonna be your baby girl forever."

With that I step out of the whole in the wall. I pick up my bike and put what I found in the satchel and head back to the mansion.

**Mallory P.O.V**

I wake up in the woods in god knows where. I look around and then look down. I'm completely naked.

_What the hell?! Well at least I'm not the wolfman any more…_

I stand up with arms crossed over my chest. It's cold, I'm naked, and I'm lost. I pick up my head and take a whiff. I only smell woods for miles. I turn my head in the direction that I know is north and start walking.

_Well there's no reason to not head to Canada now._

I walk for what felt like hours and then I hear howling. I close my eyes and listen carefully it was a hunting call.

_Maybe I'm farther north than I realized._

I walk into the direction of the howling. I stop and hide behind a tree. I see a pack circling a buck. I watch their movements carefully comparing what I read about their hunting patterns to what I was seeing. I continue to watch as they take down the buck as a team. The blood hit my nose and it smelled metallic along with something…_else_.

I lick my lips without realizing it and my eyes turn yellow.

I wait when they are done feeding and have left and approach the carcass. There is barley anything there; they most likely took it back to the rest of the pack to feed their pups.

It was then that I heard a painful yowling noise. I run towards the noise to see a big white wolf with it's leg caught in something. I step closer and the wolf smells me and growls, not liking being vulnerable to an outside force.

I stop and lower my eyes and show my respect by showing my neck and lowering my self lower than him on the ground. I sit there for a few minutes before he diverts his attention back to the problem at hand.

I inch closer ever so slowly as not to startle him. Soon I am face to face with this beautiful fearsome creature. I look down and see his leg is caught in some metal-hunting contraption with metal teeth clenching his leg in a painful grip.

He whines a little unable to free himself. I try to reach towards the trap but he growls and snaps.

"Sssshhhhhh…."

I my hand again and hold it in front of him palms up. He looks at it for a minute before deciding to sniff it. He digs his nose in my palm and then licks it. I take that as sign of approval and inch closer.

I put both of my hands on the metal contraption on each side and look up at him again. He meets my eyes and I nod my head. I count to three before I pull the metal trap open with ease.

_Yay super strength…_

He pulls his paw out and limps over to a tree, sets himself down and starts to lick his wound.

"ggrrrrrrrr.." I take the trap and rip it in half hearing metal snap. I take the trap and slam it into a tree hoping the metal teeth would make it stick. I walk away from my handy work.

I shrug, "Wouldn't want anyone stepping on it now would we?"

I look at the wolf and he pauses when he heard me speak then continues to lick his wound.

Not sure what to do I just sit there opposite of him and close my eyes listening to the forest. I take another whiff…

_Is that…pee? _I take another whiff. _Wolf pee to be specific _And then it dawns on me.

_Oh shit I'm in their hunting ground! Well no duh I saw them hunting._

I look around now alert, wolves don't take too kindly to trespassers in their territory which can be at least be up to 2,000 miles long. That's the biggest territory I've read about.

I get up to leave to get the hell out of their territory when I hear a chuffing sound. The wolf despite his injury get's up and approaches me. I sit there staring at him in the face as he limps over to me. He sits in front of me paw above the ground a bit when he does something unexpected. He _licks my face!_

I sit there stunned, _He just recognized me as more dominant than him…_

He then proceeds to rub himself on me making me smell like wolf. He then gets up and walks away. He stops, looks back and howls. I hear howls in the respond in the distance and I proceed to howl with them.

I decide to get up and follow him, making sure he makes it back to his pack alright and secondly, the she-wolf inside of me tells me it's a good idea, who am I to argue with instinct.

If wolves have survived thousands of year using it then so can I.

[Alright tell me what you think dear readers and don't worry the story will definitely pick up next chapter and no, she is not going to be raised by wolves sillies XD]


	7. Chapter 6

**[there is cussing in this chapter]**

_3 years later…_

**Logan P.O.V**

As I slashed another robot I turn around expecting more to come at me. When I come out of my haze of rage I look and see I already slashed them all.

"Logan I think that's enough for today…"

"Run it again."

"Logan I-"

"RUN IT AGAIN!"

Beast runs the program again and I proceed to maul the bots into scrap metal.

**Xavier P.O.V**

I enter the danger room and see Beast looking out of the observation window.

"He's at it again now isn't he?" I look up at him.

Beast turns his head to look at me and leans against the wall folding his arms.

"Yes, you know what day approached…"

"I know I have not lost count." It was coming close to the day Mallory disappeared. I sit back in my wheelchair and close my eyes remembering what happened.

Logan came back from Mallory's house and explained to us what had happened. I immediately went and used Cerebro but could find no trace of her. I tried again and again for weeks, at different hours of the day, for different durations of time, different levels everything but we could find nothing. Logan went out to try and track her but the scent was too far-gone and the clues that we had only narrowed the search down to Canada. Even then with the search narrowed neither mind nor animal could seem to find any trace of her. It seemed she had vanished.

Logan always got irritable around this time so close to her disappearance blaming himself, me, her, her mother, everyone.

We attempted to locate her other family that Logan informed us of. I wish I knew of this before. I make it a personal code of ethics to not invade a persons mind without permission. Now though is the time when I have second thoughts.

I was able to pick up mild traces. We found them and the confrontation was not a friendly one but in the end they yielded. Logan was very…persuasive. They had no news of her either.

I turned my head back at Logan seeing him run himself ragged. I decided to talk to him.

**_'Logan that's enough I can't have you damaging ALL of the equipment now can I?'_**

I hear him mentally grumble, **_'Yeah whatever.'_**

I turn to Beast, "I believe he's done for now."

"Thank you professor." Beast turns and types in his training program. I leave the danger room observation deck going back to my knowing I will be having a visit from Logan soon.

**Logan P.O.V**

I head back to my room in no better mood than I was before, just feel less like wanting to punch people in the face.

I enter my room and slam the door. I proceed to take a quick shower, I may act like an animal some times but that don't mean I gotta stink like one either. I get dressed and grab and beer from my mini fridge. I sit on my bed unsheathe one of my claws and pop the top of the beer open. I take a long swig and put my elbows on my knees.

I sit there for a few minutes before I look up and see the picture I took from Mal's sketchbook pinned to my wall. I take another long swig. I look just the same as when she drew that picture, the only way I know time has passed now is that I see the kids here age reminding me how long she's been missing.

Three fuckin years and still not a goddamn thing. I don't know if she's dead lying in a ditch somewhere, Lost, living a new life, or worse claimed by another feral and that's why she hasn't come back.

The Wolverine growls at that not liking that idea, it'd be better if she was dead at least then I'd be able to rest, but not in peace. I don't know how much more I could take with all the women I cared about dyin around me like flies to fly spray. So I keep the paper of a drawin of me on my wall reminding me that she's somewhere out there, and I'm gonna find her before any other fucker can.

I take another swig and head to Chuck's office.

As I walk I think about the way I've been feeling about her the last couple of years. I'm not a touchy feely kind of guy, can't remember a time I ever was. When I think of her though I'd do anything to make her smile. I accepted she was my mate after Scott made a retort about it being inappropriate for me to be this persistent on finding her. After the words left his mouth I socked him in the jaw and we tussled until we were broken apart. After that I couldn't deny it anymore, I wasn't sure on how old I was and I knew it was wrong but after a time people like us stop ageing.

There aren't many female ferals out there so this was it, I'm always gonna be older than any female I meet so I decided it didn't matter anymore and if she wanted to wait till she was older, I'd wait as long as she was here with me.

By the time I made it to Chuck's office I shoved the doors open interrupting whatever he was doin.

"You didn't interrupt anything Logan I was expecting you, you're actually early."

Fuckin mind readers.

"Logan you might want to sit yourself down this time I have news."

My heart flipped in my chest. I slam my hand on his desk making his things fall over.

"Just tell it to me straight Chuck, I'm barely hanging by a thread as it is."

He nods, "Very well." He rolls around his desk, "Follow me."

We ended up in Cerebro's chamber.

"What are we doin here I thought you said using Cerebro didn't work." I practically growl out.

He proceeds to put his helmet on and enter in data.

"It didn't because we were going about it wrong, the reason we were having trouble scanning for her mind was because she's a feral. As you know ferals are hard to read and in her case even more so since her feral mutation is so advanced."

"Even when she's not transformed?"

"Probably to a lesser extent, but even so we have developed a way to scan for feral minds. When you allowed us to scan your brainwaves Beast, Kitty, and I have developed software to analyze and locate feral minds. We used your brainwaves and compared it to that of canines, wolves specifically since most feral mutations are lupine, in doing so we picked out the components in both scans that matched up and made a baseline scan that we can use to compare it to. By inputting Mallory's scans of her brainwaves when she was being diagnosed for autism we combine it into the sequence and it should locate her specifically."

"In doing so hopefully now we will be able to get a at least a 100 mile radius of her location if not more accurate."

"Well what are you waiting for fire it up!" I pat his back.

**Xavier P.O.V**

I activate Cerebro and close my eyes. I immediately see people outlined in white those being humans, blue for regular mutants and red for feral mutants. I extend my mind farther and till I see a map. I see red blinking dots in Canada and dive back in. I begin to feel the pull of something familiar and then I see it.

I pull out of Cerebro and look at Logan. "She's in Huntsville, Ontario. She's living on the outskirts of the town not to far from the Algonquin Provincial Park.

Logan smiles and leaves I call back to him, "I trust that is enough information then?"

He turns back, "Chuck, it's the best damn piece of information I've had in three years."

[**well there you go readers took a bit of information and internet searching to find the right town and you'll soon see why!]**


	8. Chapter 7

__[AUTHOR'S NOTE: The rating for this story will probably change to M in later chapters for now it's going to have strong language so M for language in the next few chapters too maybe I'll warn you dear readers.]

_3 years later..._

**Mallory P.O.V.**

"Joy! Get over here and get this drink order!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming hold your horses!"

I turn and head back to the bar kicking peanut shells out of my path while wiping my hands off on my apron. I stop and pick up a tip someone left at my table.

"JOY!"

"Jesus Hal I heard you!"

How did I wind up here working in a bar on the very edge of Huntsville, Canada? Walking, lots and lots of walking. I just kept walking north with the wolves until it came time to part ways. I eventually found myself in a small town outside of Huntsville. How did I know I was in Huntsville? The fact that I saw a big sign on the side of a road saying '_Huntsville 5 miles'_. I even stumbled upon camper's grounds and nabbed some clothes and shoes. I bathed in the camping showers; okay more like rinsed so I didn't look disgusting by the time I walked into town.

I found myself walking into town late at night. It was small and quiet and the only place that looked like it was open was a bar. I squinted my eyes and saw the sign that read '_Morisons'. _I was about to keep on walking when I heard my stomach growl.

_Great just what I need_

I put my hand over my stomach, It's not like I was starved I went...hunting with the wolves. While eating rabbit and buck was great and all I could do with some fries and a cheeseburger. I walked across the empty street towards the bar. I walked around back and stared at the dumpster.

_I've hunted and eaten raw meat I can do this..._

I walked up and opened the dumpster, the smell was overwhelming and disgusting with my enhanced senses but I took a few whiffs until I found what I was looking for. I leaned over into the dumpster and pulled out a half eaten burger and a box of fries. It was a few hours old and has been sitting in a dumpster but you do what you have to survive. I was about to take a bite when I heard a noise. I dropped the burger and fries and hid around the dumpster.

I peek my head out and I see a man getting shoved out the back door of the bar. He stumbles backward and hits his back against the dumpster I was hiding behind. I keep watching and see three men following after.

"Look Hal we can do this the easy way or the hard way, you either pay us for protection or your place has an unfortunate accident. Your choice."

I see the man named Hal rise up off of the ground wiping his mouth, his hand goes back down and I see that he was wiping blood off.

"I ain't payin you punks nothin. You city boys think you can walk into towns like this and own the place? I don't think so." He spits.

The goon sighs, "Looks pop's we...entrepreneurs gotta start small and you," he points "Just happens to be the unlucky sonnova bitch that get's hit first, now for the last time give us what you got."

"Go to hell." Hal swings a punch at the guy that was speaking but one of his cronies steps forward and punches him in the gut knocking the wind out of him, the 3rd guy lifts his hands together above his head and makes a fist with them bringing them down on Hal's back. Hal falls to the ground coughing and moaning.

The man that was talking to Hal picks up a broken piece of wood from a crate and lifts it above his ahead, "You first."

I've seen enough, I jump out from behind the dumpster snarling and growling. I land on the dumpster with a thud. My hair rising in a wild fashion like that of the hackles of a wolf and my eyes glowing yellow. I open my mouth and growl showing my now elongated canines.

"What the hell!?" One of the guys yells and jumps back.

The other two look frightened and so does the main guy; they all are frightened I can smell it.

He stands there for a moment not moving and yells, "Well just don't stand there! Get 'er!"

I roll my eyes in annoyance, "Oh real original." My voice sounds like it's being grated on sandpaper.

The two cronies come at me and I jump high off the dumpster. They look up and I come back down kicking one in the face sending him sprawling to the ground. I land on all fours crouched to the ground and sweep kick the other guy to the ground. He falls with a thud and I pounce on him punching him hard in the face.

I get up and turn around seeing their leader backing away into a corner holding the plank to him as if it was a security blanket. I see him quaking in fear. He smells bitter of fear and salty of sweat. I stalk forward as a lion would a gazelle. He swings the plank forward, "Stay back! Stay back you freak!" He hits me on the side of my head with the plank. I fall to the ground and clutch my head. I let out a growl and spring back up and grab him by his throat and slam him up against the wall, my head already healing. I lift him up off of the ground holding him by his throat squeezing him but not enough to have him pass out. I feel his pulse and the rush of blood in his veins beneath my hand. I've never felt this feeling before, I feel so _alive_ and _powerful _holding this pathetic scrap of meat in my hands. I squeeze a little tighter hearing him gasp.

I hear the man, Hal moan behind me and shift trying to get up. I look back at the man I'm holding and my eyes widen.

_What am I doing? I've never hurt anyone before yet here I am choking this man and I...like it..._

Horrified about what I was doing I let go of him and he falls to the ground gasping and coughing. I pick him up and throw at his cronies who were starting to get up and they all fall down again as their leader lands on them. I walk toward them and growl out, "If I see or so much as smell any of you assholes here again I will gut you like the pigs you are! Got it?!" I unsheathe my claws in the light to emphasize my point.

They get up and scramble out of the ally. I hear their car start and squeal out of the parking lot. I sigh and go over to help Hal. I pick him up with one arm over my shoulder and lead him back into the bar. I set him on a bar stool and go around the counter looking for ice. I spot and icebox cooler and crab a rag. I proceed to fill the rag with ice and hand it to him; he takes it just staring at me. He looked pretty banged up so I grab another cloth and wet it and grab a beer from behind me. I uncap it with a claw and hand it to him.

"Here." He just stares at my hand for a sec as if deciding whether or not I'm poisonous.

"Look, I'm not gonna bite and you look like you need one."

He looks back up and me and takes the beer, he takes a few swigs and I sit next to him on the other barstool and touch the cloth to his face rubbing the blood and dirt away.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Your dirty and covered in blood why else?" I continue to rub the grime away.

"No I mean why are you helping me? I don't know you? I don't owe you nothin."

I take the cloth away from his face. "Because it's the right thing to do, I'm just sorry I didn't do anything sooner."

He shrugs, "Eh you were there when it mattered so yeah, thanks."

I smile, "your welcome."

I get up from the stool and go behind the bar and rinse the cloth.

"So what were you doing behind there?"

I look up and stare at him. He was probably in his early 60's and his brown hair was graying. It was short and he had stubble on his face like he was trying to grow a beard. He was fit for someone his age but had a bit of a belly. He had grey eyes that looked hard but soft in the center.

"Uuuummmm..." I bite my lip.

"Never mind I can guess, so what's your name kid?"

"Joy, it's Joy Melrose."

_Well that name came out of nowhere._

"Well Joy I'm Hal_._" He puts out his hand and I shake it.

"Quite a grip you got there, not surprised considering."

I furrow my brows, "Considering what?"

"Considering that you a mutant, now don't get all panicky on me I got nothin against mutants."

I relax a little. We just stand there in silence for a few minutes until he speaks up. He rubs the back of his neck with his hand.

"Hey listen Joy you seem like a nice kid in a tough spot so I'll tell you what, I've got a cabin a mile from here that you can stay in until you get back on your feet. You look too young to work in a bar so here's the deal; you can work here at night cleaning up the place after hours until you've earned some cash and then go on your way. How does that sound?"

I smile and put the cloth in the sink. "That sounds good to me."

So that's what I did for a few weeks and then a few weeks became 3 years. I'm 19 going onto 20 now so I looked old enough to work in the bar as a waitress I also acted as a enforcer for the bar on a few rare occasions when we had costumers who got too rowdy. I insisted that I move out of his cabin but he told me to just stay in it and he'd take it out of my check as rent, which he never did I checked.

The cabin was nice; it was 5 minutes away from a national park. I'd sneak in there and just run. Life was great I never felt more free. I haven't called my family since I left for their safety same goes for Xavier's. I still think of Logan though, I don't think I can stop. Luckily there are art stores in Huntsville so when I visit I buy some art supplies. A good way to get something out of my head is for me to draw it on paper. I have at least 2 or 3 sketchbooks of Logan or just things Logan related. I know, creepy.

So to keep myself occupied I draw, read, workout, and waitress. I got myself a car though. Took me a year to save up for it and she's a beauty, ever since I watched the Fast and Furious movie with my brother I've always had a thing for classic American mustang cars with racing stripes. One day I saw her for sale by a dealer ship. I told Hal about it and it turns out he knows a hell of a lot more about cars than I do. We checked her out and she was still salvageable; just need tweaking and a facelift. A half-year face lifts later and with the Hal's help she purred like a kitten and roared like a lion. She was beautiful, orange with black racing stripes.

Back to the present I go over to Hal and pick up the drink order. "You know Hal I can hear you perfectly fine from across the room without you screaming your head off your going to pop a blood vessel."

"Yeah, So you tell me."

"Whose drink?"

Hal points, "That guy over there, just came in and took a seat in the back corner."

"Alright thanks." Before I turn to leave he grabs my arm. "Be careful Joy I don't like the look of this guy."

I look at the guy in the corner, he didn't look too bad but I wasn't going to deny something about him sent chills down my spin. He had muttonchops like Logan, but shorter brown hair and a strong jaw with stubble. He lifted up his eyes and smirked and toothy grin.

_His eyes... they're so...dark_

I didn't know how to describe it but I didn't like the glint in those dark eyes.

"Alright Hal I'll be careful."

I headed over to his table and set his drinks down. "Here are your drinks Mr."

He takes one of the drinks from my hand gently, his hand touching mine before I had the chance to set it down. My body trembled from his touch.

"Creed, but call me Victor."

He smiled again and this time I saw his teeth and my eyes widen.

He had canine teeth like mine.

_Oh shit._


	9. UPDATE!

Hey everyone! Thank you for the support and wonderful reviews, you guys are the best! Sorry I haven't been updating regularly I know it's been a month and I am so sorry! I was popping chapters left and right for a week or two and then suddenly BAM! Writers block!

I've been thinking very carefully of where I want this story to go. I might want to go into the M category but I'm not positive. If it did go to M it would be because of sexual relations and cursing. The sexual relations would add to the intensity of the story, I'm not writning a porno or anything like that.

let me hear your thoughts on that, feedback would be helpful because I've been rolling around with this in my head for awhile, I know where I want the story to go so don't worry about that. Let me have your feed back asap so I can make up my mind. While I know that writers usually just write and let the readers just deal with it I'm very curious on what YOUR preferences are.

Again you have all been wonderful and I have not forgotten about this story!

Cheers!


End file.
